Alex in Wonderland
by BrandNewWay
Summary: !WARNING! this is a GAY version of ALICE IN WONDERLAND.   i myself really love alice in wonderland so this just needed to be done ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Alex in Wonderland **

_Chapter 1 _

"Alex..! Hey! ALEX ! WAIT ! where are you going ? we still have class ! "

"oh hey Sebastian. I'm not feeling so well so I'm going to see the school nurse." I said

"Then I'll go with you!" he said with a worried look on his face.

"That's fine, I could use some accompany." I answered with a grin on my face.

Sebastian didn't talk to me much today so I was a little bit lonely … only a tiny little bit. I opened the door. "hello ? is someone there?" I asked. There was hanging a post-it with "be right back" written on it. "probably not I guess." I humbled. "Hey Alex… you might have noticed that I avoided you today.." He said. Wow! I didn't expect that ! "but that was because I couldn't look you in the face today." He said while looking at the floor. I could feel that something isn't right here. My human intuition says that I need to run. What am I thinking? I wouldn't run away from my best friend! Even though he really is starting to scare me! "because I need to tell you something." He continued. "okay, just tell me then" I said while sitting down on the bed. "I … I … l-love you." He said with a blushing face. Wait a minute! Did I just hear that clearly? He loves… ME ? "are you gay?" I asked. "Maybe…" he said while leaning forward. "I want to hear your answer." He whispered while kissing my lips. This is just getting to weird for me, this is just too much for me to handle in one day! I seriously was in shock. My mind was in a bubble, but that bubble popped when he inserted his tongue inside my mouth and started to randomly touch me. "Don't !" I said while pushing him away. "yes I'm free." I thought and began to run towards the door. But again today isn't my luck, I tripped and fell on the floor. "it's over." I thought. I already developed a man trauma and I bet I'm going to be raped by my best friend. For a moment it went black before my eyes * tip, tap, tip, tap* "Hm..? What are those ? sounds like… footsteps.. ?" something was tickling my nose. It felt like soft… paws? I opened my eyes. The sun was burning right through them at the moment they were open. "Where.. am I? wasn't I in the nurse office ?" I talked to myself. I started to look around me and then my eyes fell on a cute white little rabbit… with clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex in Wonderland**

_Chapter 2_

"i must be dreaming." I humbled while closing my eyes again. "This is not a dream my dear Alex." Said the rabbit." "Dear Alex aren't you supposed to chase after me now?" … It's talking? This really is a dream after all … or I'm just getting nuts here. Well if it's a dream why don't I join it? I opened my eyes and stood up. "Finally, now please come Alex, my dear." The rabbit said. It really creeps me out that he calls me 'dear'. Oh well since this is just a dream I'll just forget about it. At least he isn't human. After walking for a while we came by a big black hole. "What?.. Why are we stopping? Wait… we.. aren't going in there…. right?" I asked with the fullest hope that he made a mistake. "What are you saying? Alex my dear, of course we are!" he answered kind of exited. "Now let's go my dear Alex." "You aren't going to get me jump into… 'THAT'!" I said with a trembling voice. "But, my dear Alex don't you want to go to Wonderland?" Wonderland? Wait… does he mean like… Alice in Wonderland! But I'm a GUY! "Goodgrief, then I'll just carry you to Wonderland." He said. "Heh! Carry me? How? Don't make me laugh." I laughed. "Well, you probably won't believe me, but i have a human body." He humbled. WHAT? Wait.. he's .. a MAN? You've got to be kidding me… *POEF* The white bunny disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke. When the cloud cleared up, there stood a beautiful handsome young man with white hair and adorable eyes. Wait. What am I thinking? He's a guy! "wait a minute... Who are you? Where is the rabbit?" "Goodgrief Alex my dear, we are running rather late, so let's go!" the man said while lifting me up. "Dude! What are you doing! Put me down this instant!" I screamed. "Alex my dear please don't shout into my ear." He said while running to the hole. This.. can't be happening! I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him really tight when he jumped. I have never been so scared of heights before! I was just waiting and waiting until I would hit the ground. But it was like that moment never came…


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex in Wonderland **

_Chapter 3_

I felt something under me. It felt so hard and so…. Cold. I opened my eyes. I was lying in a kind of weird position on… THE GROUND! "it ended!" I said relieved. I'm safe and sound on the ground. The tiles made me kind of dizzy. Such a weird patterns! I stood up. My head ached a little but oh well at least I'm still alive! But… where.. am I? "O shit, NO WAY where the heck am I ?" I screamed. My voice echoed through the whole building. I started to walk, even though I had no idea which way to go! But it was better than just standing and gazing at the darkness. The further I walked the darker it became. I walked further until it was pitch black. Normally I'm not afraid of the dark but this time….. I looked around with the urge to panic and to run back. But I was just to curious. So I walked a little further until I hear a voice: "My dear Alex, I don't want to interrupt you, but we need to hurry now. Alex, my dear we are going to be lateee ~." While a little door appeared right in front of me. It was the only light I could see, but I don't think I can fit through it because the door is just so small! But I can at least try. I grabbed the doorknob until I heard a noise: " AUCH! Please don't grab me so casually like that!" It was the doorknob… WAIT! Doorknobs aren't supposed to talk! I took a few steps back. "Big guy. It's helpless anyway you won't fit through it even if you try!" the doorknob said. "but I can't see any other doors and I really need to find a way out!" I responded while coming closer to the doorknob. "well…, maybe you will if you were a little smaller!" he said. "I'm finally at a normal height I'm not planning on shrimping!... but what if…. I could shrimp… I'm only saying 'IF'… how are you planning on doing that?" I said a little curious. "That's easy! Just drink from the glass bottle on that table and then you could fit… maybe." He responded. "what table?" I asked, but my question was already answered. Right in front of me stood a wooden table. On that table stood indeed a glass bottle. It had a label hanging on it. I flipped it with my hand to read the text. 'Drink me' stood on the label. Heh! "I'm not that stupid!" I laughed while walking back to the door. "let me try to open you one more time before I'm going to poison myself. "I said while grabbing the doorknob with both hands. I pulled with all my strength while I heard the doorknob scream from the pain until I suddenly heard click and fell on my butt. "auch" I humbled. But then I saw the doorknob lying in my hands. I was kind of flustered that it actually came off! I started to panic. "now I'm really stuck" I said while there were rolling some tears down my face. "it doesn't matter what I do right now, so I could better kill myself now than dying a slow and lonely death "I said while wiping my tears away. But then I remembered the glass bottle on the table. 


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

Alex in Wonderland Chapter 4&5 

_Chapter 4_

I walked towards the table with the glass bottle on it. Waiting to be drunken. I left the doorknob on the floor and grabbed the bottle. My lips slightly touched the edges of the bottle while I swallowed the liquid inside it. I didn't drink it all because maybe I could kill myself twice or something. The taste was kind of funny that made my body tingle. I looked around to see if anything has changed. Nothing happened for a while until suddenly the walls seemed like they went further away from me while the floor came nearer. Everything seemed so HUGE! "so you finally drunk it." Said a voice behind me. It was the doorknob. "You scared me!" I said. "No you scared me! By suddenly grabbing me like that!" he pouted. "Please don't pout, but now I'm small … so.. I'll fit though the door this time right?" I asked. The doorknob started to laugh. "I'm sorry dude, but I'm locked! So even if you are this tiny, you still can't get through." It said. "You are locked! What? Couldn't you have said that sooner!" I shouted. "Sorry, but I like a little game, I don't see many people here you know…" he said. "Well I guess I don't have a choice…, where is that damned key that is supposed to unlock you!" I asked. "What? You didn't saw it?" the doorknob said to me a little amazed. "No I don't, so I'm asking you where it is." I responded. "Oh well it's on the table." It said. "The table?" "Yes the table." I walked towards the table. It was huge! O yeah I almost forgot that I shrunk just a while ago. "Well I better try to climb up." I humbled while walking around the table, looking for a place to climb up. I tried a few times but after hearing the doorknob laughing for an hour at my failures I just had enough! This was the worst day Ever, I get dragged down a hole by some talking, transforming rabbit, then I shrunk to get out of this place and now I am too small to get out! "This is madness." I said. "you think THIS is madness? Then you haven't seen the rest yet." The doorknob said with a weird look on his face. "What do you mean by 'the rest'… there is more?" I asked. "Did you seriously think that this was all? It's just the beginning." He laughed. More … more of this .. there's no way I'm able to handle this!

_Chapter 5_

My eyes started to get teary again. "Stay strong, stay strong!" I kept on repeating in my head. "it's not going to help you know." "SHUT UP!" I shouted from frustration. Wait a minute… who.. was that? I started to look around. Nothing, there was nothing. "did you say something just now?" I asked the doorknob. "What? No I didn't" he said. Then who was it? "hello" whispered a voice kind of sneaky in my ear. I turned around and saw a cat flying in the air. I was amazed because.. cats can't fly.. neither can they talk… But the doorknob talks too and there's a potion that makes you shrimp.. so actually anything would be possible now. The cat smiled and said "Are you having any troubles here" WOW, now THAT'S not a normal smile! That's a HUGE smile! The cat started to grin. "I can help you out you know.." he whispered while whirling around my shoulders. He can help me? I am in trouble here and I would love to get out of here… but it sounds kind of fishy. "What's the catch" I asked the cat while pushing him off my shoulders. "Nothing much" he said kind of off minded. "Tik tak" "Tik tak" damn … again that clock. "are you running out of time?" asked the cat. Before I could even answer he already spoke again: "You have to make your decision very fast because this favor ain't gonna last.." he seemed like he was having fun as the way he spoke … slowly as he was fading away except for his smile weirdly enough. I don't care anymore as long as I get out of this room. "okay I'll do it." I thought. I'm glad you made your decision." The cast smile. "But I didn't say anything yet." I said. "Yes you did, your heart desires it." He said while disappearing. "Wait.. where are you going? "I asked. "Don't worry my Alex I'll be back soon enough." I saw some smoke coming from the air right above me. "Oh, not again" I thought. The smoke slightly began to disappear, I could see the shape of a human in the smoke cloud. The smoke hasn't cleared up or somebody fell out of it. I almost forgot that I was really tiny and didn't quite realize that someone from normal size was going to fall from the sky on my. In the very last seconds I managed to escape before I would have been flat. "Close call" I said. I was kind of curious if that person actually was that flying cat, so I started to walk closer to the person. Until something long and fluffy swapped me away. The person began to move and was trying to stand up but didn't manage to succeed.


	5. Chapter 6

Alex in Wonderland Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 _

He fell on the ground once again. He started to cough. When he removed his hand there was some red liquid dropping from it on the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked. Now that I looked closer he has a tail! That was curling up from the pain. I climbed up his knees to catch a sight from his face. But I couldn't because his face was covered with his dark purple hair and slightly pink highlights. I caught a glimpse of his smile when he said: "Yes, I'm alright thank you for asking." Upon his head covered with his hair, I saw slightly two pointy cat like ears. "Now I'm sure that it's the cat." I thought. He sighed as he humbled: "I overdid it I guess." That sigh of his blew me of his knees, on the ground. "Auch! Dude! Would you please watch out!" I shouted while crawling up. It was quiet for a while… until he spoke: 'Oh, yeah sorry Alex." As he stood up and walked towards me. He reached out his hand on the ground. "Hop on." He said. His hands and arms were full of scars and wounds. I hesitated for a little while but I couldn't find a reason not to trust him in this situation. So I slowly moved towards his hand that invited me so kindly. Carefully I crawled up his hand and wrapped my arms around his thumb to make sure I wouldn't fall off. He raised his hand a walked towards the door. He kneeled down once again. He whispered something to the doorknob with a big smile on his face. The doorknob seemed like he was in shock and desperately made an opening where we both would fit trough. He walked through the door like nothing happened. The atmosphere changed in an eye-sight. The strong light of the sun burned in my eyes that blinded me for a few seconds. I could smell something sweet… something honey like. My eyes were getting used to the strong day-light and finally could see where I was. We were standing right in the middle of a flower field with all kinds of beautiful enormous flowers. 'Where is this place?" I said with my mouth hanging open from amaze. "This my Alex… this… is Wonderland~


End file.
